Busy Days
by shrinegoddess02
Summary: Its about a 17 year old witha twin who gets all the guys!Every day for her is a busy one!Rikku also has a bad side a side that makes her breaks in house, steal, and most of all street racing!


Disclaimer: i do not own Fruit Baskets but i do own the others. me and my friend Rikku writed stories together and this is one of hers.

* * *

This is my first fanfic so please be nice and comment me!

* * *

"get up sunshine!" Ku yells from the outside of my bedroom door. Ku was my twin my twin but with many differences like I have long wavy light brown hair and she has hair a lil past her shoulders that was straight and a dark brown I had a light brown with a hint of yellow and red eyes and Ku just had a nice cinnamon colored eyes. I was taller then , my sister was taller then me I only stood 5'3 and my sister 5'4 and 1/3. My sister isn't as lazy as me.

"no!" I say as I rolled over on my queen sized bed with blue comforter and white pillows and sheets. She knocks on the door again "come on Rikku break face is ready!" "aright" I groan as I throw the blankets off me and sit up I rub my eyes and throw my hair up in a ponytail I slid my tiny feet in my red slippers that await for my on the white carpeted floor I stood up and pulled up my red pj pants that slightly low on my back I pull my white tang top down that raised when I moved in my sleep. I walk to the door and unlock it and walk out down the hall way past Kyo room to the kitchen, dinning.

I sit at the table with Kyo. Kyo was mine and Ku's, and Kira's friend form 6th grade. Kyo had kind of long hair but not to long that was a light brown and dark brown eyes. Jake is 18/19, Kira is 16, me and ku are 17. I am older then my twin. By 7/8 minutes later. I sit down across from Kyo at the glass table and laid my head down. At each seat was a plate and forks and a glass of orange juice or milk. I don't drink OJ so I got milk so as Ku. "so what time did your lil friend leave last night?" Kyo asked being the smart ass that he his." oh um at 5 in the morning" is say grabbing for having to be up. I'm not a morning person. "oh so what did you two do last night in your room with the door locked?" he said raising an eyebrow that I say when I sat up and looked at him "nothing much just watched a movie or two played cards lay there talked and colored" I say kicking him under the table which anyone could see since the table was glass and see threw. "ok here you guys go" Kira say putting eggs on our plates and pancakes and Ku puts bacon on our plates. I watch them put the pans back on the stove and sit down. Kyo is already eating and ku and Kira. I sit there and look at my food then start to eat slowly. "what time is it ?" I ask playing with my eggs. "oh my its 6:45! I'm going to be late!" Kira says as she quickly gets up and runs to the living room and grabs her purse and shoes "oh I have to go to work too!" Ku says as she also gets up "hey um Ku could you tell me how exactly are you going to get to work ?" I say drinking al of my milk "oh yeah um sister my love my friend my supporter hehe will you give me a ride? She says as she comes over to me and hugs my shoulder. "ok ok I guess hehe only if you get me socks." "ok!" she says as she runs to her room grabs me a pair of socks and brings them to me "thank you!" I say as I taking then from her and walk into the living room with her and sit on the couch and put my socks on. "ok ready ?" I ask her and get up and put my white and silver Phat Frams on she nods already ready to leave "Kira already left?" Ku nods "bye Kyo see you later" Ku says waving to Kyo who leaned back in his chair to wave bye.

We walk of the apartment and to the elevators. When the elevator doors open we see a fine good looking guy standing there looking at us both. I smile and walk in, my sister follows and stands behind me and I stand next to him. "Rikku he's so cute!" Ku whispers in my ear. "I know so talk to him!" I whisper back I grab her white blouse that read "cutie" in a light pink with a matching light pink skirt with two white stripes down on each sides, and her light pink and white Phat Frams, and pulled her next to me "say hi!" I say pushing her towards him she smiles "hi" she says softly, to soft for him to hear. "hi !" I say as I turn to him and stick out my hand. He sticks his hand out and says hi back and shakes my hand. "hi am Rikku, and this is my sister Ku" I say with a smile and Ku sticks her hand out his hand greets hers with a shake. "hi I'm Anthony." "oh so you live here in these apartments? I never saw you here before!" I say then looking at the lil numbers go by . "oh no I'm just visiting a friend on the 12th floor. You live here?" "oh a friends as in girlfriend? Oh and yeah I live here 10th floor." "oh no just a homie" "oh " I say with a cute giggle. "ding" went the elevator doors as they opened "ok well Anthony nice to see you and meet you hope to see you around here another time!" I say waving to him and walking out with Ku right behind me. He follows "hey but um what apartment maybe I could stop by sometimes and say hi to you and your lovely sister!" "oh um 1078" "1078 got it well see you around!" "ok " he then walks away "oh my god he was so fine Rikku!" Ku says to me as we walk toward the front doors threw the lobby. She keeps walking toward the doors when I walk to the front doors. "Rikku where are you going?' she says as she watches me walk to the front desk. "hi um I'll like to get my car. Please." I say to the a heavy set old man at the front desk "yes ma'am um can I get your name and card number please." "yeah Rikku Sohma and the number is7777" "Rikku! I thought Kira didn't want us to use that!" "well what you don't know cant hurt you but hints can and I'm I giving her any hints?" Ku walks over to me and stands next to me "no I guess" "ok then see." the man walks back over to us "your car is coming if you would please stand at the doors" he say to me sticking his arm out toward the door "yep thank you " I say walking to the doors with my sister following me.


End file.
